


Kyphon's blessing

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Character Death, M/M, Politics, Slow Burn, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: for the kinkmeme prompt:I've been thinking of an AU where Fraldariuses are vampires in service of human Blaiddyds. They might be used as assassins, executioners, bodyguards, etc. Also if they're good their Blaiddyd might have them have a little drink, as a treat.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Glenn Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Glenn Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	Kyphon's blessing

**Author's Note:**

> https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=2108744
> 
> some ooc-ness and lots of canon divergence!

A lost little boy wandered in the woods. It was late, his stomach growled for food. He had nearly lost all hope, when he caught sight of a wolf.

The wolf said, “Are you lost?”

The little boy answered honestly. “Yes.”

The wolf seemed satisfied. “Are you not afraid?” He walked around the boy, showing his teeth.

The boy was indeed scared, and felt lying would do no good. “I am. Will you not eat me?”

The howling mocked him, but the boy did not flinch. “I will not. I have not met with a human as good as you in a long time, and I am in a good mood. I will guide you, tell me where you want to go.”

The boy was infinitely relieved. “Well, I do not know. I was playing with my friend, I worry he is lost as well. And I am terribly hungry.”

“I can find your friend,” the wolf said, “and I can find a way to make sure you never get hungry again.”

“Really?” The boy asked, doubting such a good offer could be true. But the wolf seemed to smile, and came closer to him.

“Yes. But there is one condition: you must not ever taste the blood of one of your kind.” Happy that the condition was nothing terribly complicated, the boy acquiesced. He did not think to ask what would happen, should he break that rule. The wolf, almost wickedly, continued. “You will now fall asleep. When you wake up, you will find your friend, and the hunger will be gone.”

The boy nodded, before falling fast asleep.

The wolf had not lied: he woke up, and his friend welcomed him, as relieved to see him as he was. They were in a place they both knew, and the boy smiled and hugged his friend.

He forgot about the incident, until months later he replaced his wooden sword with steel. His friend had done the same, and they were training. He cut his friend’s skin, a small scratch, but felt extremely sorry and tried to heal it on his own. He brought his friend’s wound to his mouth, hoping to stop the blood from coming.

But the blood did not taste like blood, and he felt hungrier than he had in a long time. His head started to ache, and his body shook. His friend worried, and asked him what was happening. The boy remembered the wolf, and the condition. The hunger had returned.

He told his friend, “Please do not hate me, but I think I will only ever want to eat blood now. My blessing was a curse in disguise.”

To his surprise, his friend did not leave. “I do not hate you. If you need blood, I swear I will always be there to give it to you.”

The boy, dizzy at the thought of more, tried to resist. “You should not. But if that is your wish, then I swear I will always protect you, and also be there for you when you need it.”

His friend, Loog, smiled, sealing their promise that would last for many more generations.

That is the story of Kyphon’s blessing, and his pact with the wolf. It has been told in many ways, and written down in recent years to be read to all children in Faerghus. This version is the one the Fraldarius family read to their children when the time comes.

Glenn has known hunger all of his life. Babies search for their mother’s breast to feed, but that has never been the case among the Fraldarius family. They come into the world and crave blood, crying louder than any other babies. Glenn had been no exception. Life, for as long as he remembers it, is akin to torture.

As in tradition, Glenn is not fed at all for a year. Then, the ceremony of the first feeding is organized and people gather to watch Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd cutting his hand and pour symbolically his blood in a golden cup, directly given to Glenn. For the first time of his life, his hunger is satisfied. He is fed more regularly afterwards, with commoner’s blood, and is too young to complain about the terrible taste.

The tale of Kyphon’s blessing keeps him company throughout his childhood. Glenn speaks, reads and writes faster than most children, and is given proper education early according to his abilities. He witnesses his mother’s belly growing big, and the rare joy it brings to the adults around him. He’ll remember, years later, the day he first saw his little brother, and his cries of pain.

Few moons ago, the prince was born. A year later, Felix’s first feeding happens the same way Glenn’s did, except no one sings his praise and thanks the Goddess for his birth. The crowned King’s son is here, and attracts all attention. Felix is silent for the first time of his short life, and he might as well not have existed at all, for no one seems to acknowledge the change.

All too quickly, Glenn is revealed to have a talent for studying and magic. But a Fraldarius is not meant to excel in the sharpness of their words, but the one of their blade, and Glenn learns how to fight before he knows how to make friends. Compared to his, Felix’s life sounds like a slow, good happy thing. Glenn watches his brother growing, and plays with him when he has the time.

When he is old enough to understand it, his parents make sure to tell him – their family, just like Kyphon once upon a time, has been gifted with extraordinary abilities that they must use to protect the Blaiddyd’s bloodline. He will be trained for that purpose, and he will follow that path like his father does with the current crowned King.

When he is old enough to question it, Glenn notices things. He is sharp, sharper than most, and before his tenth birthday he already knows his mother hasn’t always told the truth.

Because the truth isn’t as pretty as the tale – and their family isn’t the prestigious house they claim to be. They do not get a word in political affairs, despite owning large bits of lands, and they are expected to follow the King in all his decisions. They are not envied for their status, or congratulated for their work. Glenn slips out at night, to escape their suffocating castle, and there’s little kindness in people’s eyes for a blood drinker like him.

In official meetings, none of this shines through. The King looks at Glenn’s father with gratefulness, almost love, and all exchanges between them are amicable. Glenn likes to think that in the Blaiddyd’s eyes, they are not the monsters depicted in less officials tales, and that they have some compassion for their loyal guards always training and working for them.

But Glenn is realistic, and not at all surprised with the way his first meeting with the prince goes. Dimitri looks sweet enough, but does not dare to speak to Glenn at all. They are supposed to be bonding, but the gap between them is palpable. Dimitri knows he’ll have to give Glenn his blood one day, and cannot be blamed for fearing Glenn like most people do.

His father informs him, later, that he will now be training with Dimitri. The prince’s strength is a match for his own, and the very same professor will teach them to control it. An odd decision, that Glenn overhears is not very well received in the Kingdom. A prince should not train with a Fraldarius. It happens anyway.

* * *

Glenn prepares to leave his home, to settle in the capital for some time. Felix will stay, causing Glenn to worry. He does not know what will happen to him, their mother gone, and won’t be there to check on him and show him all the kindness he knows he needs. It is however, his only regret. The home that saw him grow is cold, and he leaves behind little good memories.

Close to Fhirdiad, the Fraldarius family owns a relatively small, well guarded manor. This isn’t the first time Glenn comes here, but the atmosphere now is different. His father lives here most of the time and happily shows Glenn around, ending the tour by probably the most secret, dangerous room in the Kingdom. There, archives that are supposedly lost, top secret information that should and never will get out. Glenn, even as skilled as he already is, is not given a key. His father heavily implies that he will, in time, if he works well for his country.

Dimitri has grown, too. He keeps his hair long, and his face is more angelic than ever. He greets Glenn politely, and so does Glenn.

They begin training with swords, and Dimitri breaks his in the first five minutes. For the first time since he got here, Glenn is almost amused. “Are you not used to your strength?”

Dimitri flushes in embarrassment. “I still struggle… I oft forget about it.”

“You should do something about that before you accidentally hurt someone.” Glenn advises. He sees Dimitri ready to argue, but their professor comes back with a new sword. They forget about the conversation, and keep training. Dimitri breaks his sword once or twice more, looking increasingly frustrated when Glenn does not comment. The training comes to an end pretty quickly, the professor dismisses them.

Dimitri takes advantage of the lack of adults to address Glenn. “How come you do not struggle with your own strength?”

Glenn did not expect Dimitri to continue talking to him, much less show any kind of curiosity towards him. “I struggle. I simply know how to control myself.”

This does nothing to satisfy Dimitri, but he does not comment further. He silently thanks Glenn for his time, and goes away.

Glenn has a few more lessons to go before the day ends, and is brought back by his instructor to the manor. There, his father asks him about his training with Dimitri. Glenn, in a then rare display of annoyance, delivers a very curt and vague answer. His father does not comment.

He goes back every day, meeting with the prince. Dimitri gets bolder in his remarks, and Glenn returns the sentiment with cutting criticism. Much to their professor’s dismay, the days they spend being polite to each other are gone, and spend as much time bickering as they do training.

Glenn writes to Felix as often as he used to, but his odd friendship with the prince helps make his stay in Fhirdiad more tolerable. Dimitri is the first kid he sees regularly enough to consider a friend. Glenn’s father heavily encourages this, despite the distasteful gaze Glenn receives in the Blaiddyd home. Sometimes, Glenn’s schedule is cleared, and he spends an entire afternoon playing with Dimitri.

That’s how Glenn begins to really see Dimitri. For most of his life, Glenn has been alone, and hungry, but sneaking in the stables with Dimitri, shouting bad words and doing all the things there is no point in doing brings him more happiness than he’d thought was possible. Dimitri asks him how he’s doing, does not lie or play an act. Somehow, that naivete, that genuine interest in his eyes makes Glenn feel more human than he ever has before.

* * *

One day, his father tells him they will not get blood supplies for a few weeks, and does not explain why. Glenn puts his lessons to use and easily finds out that an alliance of Faerghus nobles has been trying, recently, to strip the Fraldarius away from their titles and lands, heavily convinced they are more useless than ever, and enjoy too much control over the Blaiddyd line. This resulted in a refusal from the population to give away their blood to feed them. What was once considered an honor is now scoffed at, and the King cannot risk a rebellion by forcing them to give away the much needed blood.

Because the truth is – a Fraldarius does not need blood to survive. One could live and die, never once touching a single drop of blood. The consequences are merely headaches, slowness, irritability. So, it seems only logical they could go a week or two without eating at all. The first year of their life has prepared them for it, and they are regularly trained to fight without a full stomach.

Dimitri does not know any of that. But, after one week with an empty stomach, He asks Glenn, “Are you okay?”

Glenn knows he has been fighting as usual, and progresses even faster than usual, so the question catches him off guard. “Yeah, why?”

Dimitri frowns, looking like he does not know either why he’s asking. “You feel… different. I feel as if your voice is calling me, but I do not know what you’re asking.”

Glenn chuckles. “I can tell you with my own voice, I’m not asking for anything.” Dimitri does not look happy that he isn’t taken seriously, but the conversation ends there.

His father doesn’t seem to be affected at all either, and goes around disappearing for business like he usually does. Though, the rare times they cross paths, Glenn no longer has any kind words for him, and his father disappointment in his attitude is clear.

* * *

His stay in Fhirdiad will soon come to an end. Glenn’s presence is the subject of many discussions, and even he privately agrees it will be best for all if he were to continue his training back in Fraldarius. Glenn cares about his country, and knows how to recognize what is or is not a good political move. Yet, there’s sadness in his heart. In Fhirdiad is his first and only friend, and he does not wish to depart so swiftly.

Dimitri is strong now, stronger than ever, and Glenn struggles to win against him. It’s an accident, steel against skin, and Dimitri’s blood pours on the ground. The professor is gone, looking for a healer, and it’s just Dimitri holding his wound tightly and Glenn.

A thousand needles seem to attack his brain simultaneously, his knees tremble before giving out completely. He falls, takes his head in his hands, nearly begging for the torture to end. Glenn knows headaches, knows hunger, but never once had he experimented them with such intensity. His teeth sharpen against his will.

A hand comes to comfort him, gently caressing his back. If Glenn could talk, he’d tell Dimitri to go away, to fuck off, to do anything but that. But he cannot, and the smell of a Blaiddyd’s blood is stronger than anything else, Glenn is consumed by thoughts of draining Dimitri of all of his blood, right here and there.

Thankfully, the healer arrives around that time, taking Dimitri away from him. Glenn dares to open his eyes, seeing the professor staring down at him. They say nothing, and go away. His instructor finds him in the same position, hours later, before dragging him back to the manor. The headache lasts another full day, that is essentially wasted, to give Glenn time to rest.

The diplomatic catastrophe is avoided, and no news of Glenn’s breakdown ever gets out. He is however not allowed to see Dimitri for another week, something that he is mostly thankful for. His father informs him Felix will soon visit, bringing Glenn great joy and worry. Rodrigue adds that he will come with the heirs from Galatea and Gautier, to formally meet with Dimitri. A great move, that Glenn does not voice is a smart one.

He is fully healed and ready to go back to the castle when his father informs him – his training with Dimitri is over. He sounds sad, and Glenn knows that he is. A defeat, probably, in his eyes. Glenn, on the other hand, loses his trigger to humanity.

He does not sleep.

He does not get to see Felix, before he is led to the King and prince. Glenn hurries to finish his lessons quickly, hoping to join the other kids as they play in the royal gardens. He gets there, a little late, and watches as Dimitri smiles wider than he remembers it, as his fiancee helps trip the Gautier boy, and as his brother laughs harder than he ever has. A tightness in his chest settles, and does not make his presence known. He watches them, like pieces of a puzzle finally coming together.

Felix retells him everything, back in the manor, and all that has happened in their home when he was gone. Glenn happily listen, at peace.

For old time’s sake, he begs Glenn to read him Kyphon’s blessing one more time, and he obliges. This time however, Felix says at the end. “I wonder how Dimitri’s blood taste.”

Glenn does not have an answer.

* * *

They depart early the next day. The King bids them goodbye and safe travel. Dimitri is nowhere to be seen. Felix shares his disappointment. He’ll tell him, in the privacy of their home, how lonely it had felt with Glenn gone. Glenn assures him it’ll be okay, hoping it does not make him a liar.

A month later, Glenn kills a man. A man accused of murder, that had escaped their watch for a long time, and was recently arrested. Rodrigue led Glenn to the dungeon, gave him a sword and let him do the job. Glenn took the sword, cut the man’s head, as he’s been taught to do. That day, Glenn grows from a boy to a man. His father tells him, “It is you now.” He goes back to Fhirdiad soon after. Glenn is nearing his fifteenth birthday.

* * *

Ingrid and Sylvain come over a couple more times, and Glenn finds himself spending time with his fiancee, when Felix is more occupied with Sylvain. She is curious, more than Dimitri had been, and Glenn indulges her in retelling how his training went with the prince. She is surprised to hear him call Dimitri by his name. Glenn never noticed when or how he made that habit. She asks him if he truly drinks blood, he says yes. She does not have any more questions.

She is a decent fighter, but Glenn easily outclasses her. She is significantly less interested in him when he confesses that he finds it harder to train with her, as he needs to make conscious effort not to use all of his strength. She prefers playing with Felix and Sylvain after that.

He is told he is needed back in Fhirdiad sooner than he expected. The King obtained that he is already designated as Dimitri’s bodyguard, Rodrigue’s official function in Lambert’s service. Too soon, probably, but it is not Glenn’s place to argue. His talent is a great argument, and his indisputable secrecy and loyalty convinced the most reluctant ones. He will officially accompany Dimitri as his protector on a diplomatic visit in Duscur. Simple enough, an easy trial to prove himself worthy of the title.

His birthday is not celebrated, and his goodbyes rushed. Once again, he leaves Felix behind, but is glad in his heart to see Dimitri again.

A shared feeling, that Dimitri does not bother to hide. Once they are alone, he hugs Glenn, begging for forgiveness. He confesses he had felt, in his heart, Glenn’s horrible pain the day of the accident. Glenn answers that there’s nothing to forgive, and awkwardly hugs back. He feels like he should say something, but does not know what. Dimitri doesn’t say anything more either, and they get ready for the next day’s journey.

Glenn remains by Dimitri’s side throughout the travel. In front of them, Lambert’s carriage leads the way, Rodrigue right next to him.

Nothing prepared them for the slaughter that follows their arrival in Duscur’s territory. The attack is planned, cleverly, and all happens way too quickly. Glenn draws his sword, expertly so, and slices anybody stupid enough to approach Dimitri. Glenn kills many men that day. He is wounded, and swiftly extracts Dimitri from the situation. They walk deep into a forest, before lying down and observe the situation.

Dimitri glances more than once at Glenn’s wounds, but they are already healing up nicely. The screams around them do not stop. Glenn knows his priority is Dimitri’s safety, and he does not leave his side. Together, they watch from afar entire squadrons being murdered. Next to Glenn, Dimitri is frozen, and seems to stop breathing.

Glenn does not let fear overcome him. It won’t be long until the screaming stop, and their attackers start looking around for them. Glenn gets Dimitri to stand up, and run as fast as he can. When he judges they are far enough, he turns to Dimitri. “I will send you to safety, please alert people in Fhirdiad of what happened here.”

He starts to cast the spell, when Dimitri jerks back into motion. “Glenn, my dad – we have to – he could be alive, we have to go –”

“I will go.” He reassures him. Considering the distance, the spell takes a longer time to work, time that Dimitri spends arguing with Glenn’s decision. “Your life is more important.” He eventually says, and Dimitri disappears in a flash of violet.

Glenn takes a long breath, and retraces his steps.

Indeed, soldiers are looking for them, probably having noticed the prince’s absence. Glenn hurries to find the King’s carriage, and kills a few more attackers on the way. He gets there, and lingers at the sight of his father’s pierced chest. He notes that this is not an awful way to go, and continues. King Lambert hasn’t been spared at all. Among the other fresh bodies of the King’s guard, he is most recognizable. A man that Glenn had seen have sincere smiles, that would never have any more of them.

Voices approach. Glenn decides there has been enough killing for today, and hides to teleport as well.

* * *

Dimitri is inconsolable, and Glenn does not know how to offer comfort. He had learned how to comfort Felix, but the sight of Dimitri crying is new and uncomfortable. He wishes to reach out, tell him stories that end well and bicker like old times. But Glenn does none of that.

He wonders if Felix hates him now. Glenn was there the day their father died, and did not stop it. It hadn’t been his duty, but he knows Felix will not understand that easily. Felix started his training much later than Glenn had, and sounds happier that way. He is boy who has friends, and none of the difficulties of being the first born. He will cry his father’s death, like Glenn should, and mourn.

Glenn doesn’t know how to do any of that. He watches, apathetically, as Dimitri’s uncle takes advantage of the late King’s death to monopolize the position of Regent thanks to his birthright. Everyone in his court has heard of his womanizing ways, but no one is blod enough to offer a decent replacement. In real time, the Kingdom crumbles before Glenn’s eyes.

Glenn orders that Felix comes live in Fhirdiad. He is not contested, and soon the manor becomes their true home. Officially, Glenn is sworn to serve Dimitri, and Dimitri alone. His father’s death changes that, and it is soon demanded that he withdraws from his service in order to serve the regent. Like most things, Glenn does not fight it to avoid the diplomatic fallout.

The ceremonies are painful, and take time. Selfishly, Glenn wishes for Dimitri to say something, and stop this from happening. No one would question the prince’s word. Dimitri does none of that. He looks at Glenn with grief as he dismisses him from his short lived service.

* * *

Then Glenn disappears.

The way his father used to do, he works at night, under the moonlight. He takes control of the troops that now belong to him, and counters any attacks towards the regent. He assassinates, silences chatty people and collect information. That is what he had been trained to do.

A year after the Tragedy of Duscur, they don’t have any more clues on who conducted it. Of course, there are people who blame the people of Duscur, others who blame the blood drinkers. Neither are entirely right, and Glenn does not give up on the investigation. That year, Glenn finds Dimitri in his bedroom, looking like he has been waiting a long time. He asks about what happened that day.

Glenn tells him what he saw. Dimitri believes him.

Glenn cries all night, Dimitri holds him the entire time.

The distance they had previously put between them slowly fades, until they can once again speak to each other on good terms. Comes the rebellion, that the prince must squelch. Felix volunteers for helping, even as a simple squire. Glenn does not want neither of them to go, but knows he cannot stop it. Dimitri needs to learn how to fight and lead, to take the throne as soon as he can, and he cannot protect Felix more than he already have. He truly believes this operation is for the best, until they come back.

Felix does not talk to him, but looks as though someone has died. Dimitri will not look at Glenn in the eyes, be it shame or indifference. The rebellion was successfully squelched, but Glenn knows something happened that day. Felix’s gaze has changed, and Glenn thinks he sees a reflection of his own in it.

His hunch proves to be correct, months later, when Felix comes to ask him for a favor. He wishes for a more complete training, in order to follow in his footsteps and become worthy of his Fraldarius title. Against his heart begging him not to, Glenn agrees. Felix’s training starts.

Dimitri has cut his hair, the shortness of it contrasting with the late King’s look. He demands to train with Glenn, once again. Glenn agrees. They fight, and for the first time Dimitri wins. Something has changed in his fighting technique, his intent. He pins down Glenn, and they stare for a long time. His gaze has changed too, and now looks into Glenn’s for an answer. He thinks he understands what he had meant, years ago, when he said he felt like Glenn called him. Dimitri calls him now.

“I am angry.” Dimitri simply says. “I am angry that my mom, and my dad, were killed. I am angry that this man sits on the throne. I’m angry that – that I do not know, I do not know what to do with this anger.”

He does not loosen his grip on Glenn, and leans closer to his face. “I am angry about what I hear about you. They call you a monster, accuse you of the worst sins. I am angry that this does not anger you.”

If Glenn’s heart could beat, it would break his chest. He exhales, not knowing what to do with his conflicted emotions. “I will take back the throne and give it to you.” He hesitates, but decides to continue. “I pledged my life to you, and intend to respect that until the day I die.”

Dimitri looks at him with disbelief, but as the minute pass he realizes what Glenn already knows – he means every word. “You do not have to.”

“That is my choice, Dimitri.”

Something changes in Dimitri’s eyes, and he pulls away. He reaches for a dagger hidden in Glenn’s boot, and slices his palm until blood emerges. Glenn’s entire body shivers. Dimitri brings the wounded palm to Glenn’s mouth. “I shall feed you, for as long and as much as I can.”

Glenn no longer remembers the first time he tasted Blaiddyd’s blood, and only knows the disgusting taste of any other human’s blood. He had accepted, a long time ago, that it would be the only thing he’d ever eat, and that his hunger, killing him inside, would never be fully satisfied.

It changes now. Glenn had imagined, too, what it would taste like. He had seen how much pleasure humans took in ingesting all kinds of food. His imagination never came close to what he experiences now. He understands why people would kill for food. He licks, and sucks, what is probably the food of the Goddess herself, for it is the best thing this earth has to offer, and does not leave a single drop. His teeth sharpen, and he almost sinks them into Dimitri’s neck when a strong hand stops him.

Feeling more satisfied than he’s felt in years, Glenn sinks on the floor, and closes his eyes. He vaguely recalls thinking his head has never ached as little as it does now, before falling fast asleep.

* * *

Dimitri introduces Dedue to Glenn. Glenn understands, rather quickly, that Dedue needs Dimitri in his life as much as he had needed him, and feels an odd sort of compassion for him. He is quiet, and fits into life in Fhirdiad that way. He lifts Dimitri’s mood when Glenn cannot, and he is thankful for his presence among them.

Another year passes. Felix’s training goes well, his talent for swordsmanship doesn’t go unnoticed. There are rumors that he is to become Dimitri’s bodyguard soon, and that Glenn is doing everything to stop that from happening. Neither are true, but Glenn does nothing to refute the rumors. Felix isn’t ready yet, and Glenn has other plans for him. When Dimitri goes and comes back from the academy, he will officially take over and Glenn will be able to his again, and have Felix helping him in his task.

* * *

There is, that year, an assassination attempt on Dimitri. Glenn’s puberty has come to an end, and he is at his most powerful. He manages to kill the intruder before he even gets to the aisle where Dimitri rests. He informs him the next day, and sees the growing horror in Dimitri’s eyes. The reality that not everyone wants him back on the throne is clearer than ever, and Glenn tells him, once again, that he will keep him safe.

Then, Dimitri asks, “Will you come to the officer’s academy with me?”

Glenn, now, is unofficially and pretty much accepted as the new leader of the Fraldarius family. Leaving, even just for a year, is an impossible request. Dimitri knows this. Glenn shakes his head. “We’ll pay for Dedue’s recommendation. You’ll be fine there.”

Dimitri takes Glenn’s hands, squeezing gently, as he had to learn to do. “I shall miss you, every day I’m away.”

It sounds entirely ridiculous, knowing that even in Fhirdiad, they don’t see much of each other. Glenn is often away, or simply invisible to most. Still, he understands what Dimitri means. He feels like he misses Dimitri every single day, away or not. His fondness for the prince never stopped growing, and now that the taste of his blood haunts his every dream it is truer then ever. “Write to me.”

Dimitri smiles. “I will.”

* * *

Dimitri, as well as Ingrid, Sylvain and Dedue go the officer’s academy the following year. Felix asks to go back to Fraldarius, and Glenn agrees. They do not talk as much as they used to, their relationship resembling more the one of a teacher and his student. Still, Glenn hugs his brother, and makes him promise to write often too. Felix agrees.

Glenn is in his twenties now, and the entire regent’s court look at him with fear. They are not oblivious to the fact that he has become, through subtle, meticulous work, the most dangerous person in the capital. A blood drinker, whose strength could snap steel in two, whose eyes see inside and out of every Faerghus noble’s move thanks to his spies and diligent work. Rufus spends more time womanizing than ruling, and for the first time the voice if House Fraldarius is heard in councils.

Dimitri writes to him, and so do Ingrid and Felix. In between work reports, the kind words of concern he receives from them make him loved. He is more alone than he has ever been, yet feels more at peace than he ever has.

He visits his father’s grave. They buried him right next to the late King, as is tradition. He wonders if this man has been good. He thinks that yes, he has accomplished many great things, and maintained peace when it was needed. He also thinks that this man hasn’t been the father he needed. Admitting that to him, at loud, even if the soul has long left his corpse, frees Glenn of yet another burden. He thinks that, monsters and human alike, need to be loved, and know that they are.

He asks to his father’s ghost, if he knew deep down that Kyphon was right. That their condition had never once been a blessing, and that it continues to curse them to this day. He wonders if his mother knew, but went along with it anyway. He asks if that’s why they got him engaged to Ingrid, to not leave that choice to him.

He wonders if he wishes that for his children. But the only future he perceives, is Dimitri on the throne, him by his side, and nothing else.

Months go by, and Glenn survives more assassination attempts than Dimitri ever had to. He prepares for the prince’s returns. During that year, his headaches get worse, and he dreams more than once of Dimitri, and finally sinking his teeth into his oh so sweet flesh. His mind, once so focused on the present, turns to the future, trying and failing again and again to see a future he fits into. Glenn had never known despair, nor hopelessness. He wishes it had stayed that way.

* * *

The end of Dimitri’s school year approaches when a particularly well coordinated attack targets him, and manages to hit, hard.

He loses too much blood, and even his organism cannot heal itself properly quick enough. His half dead body is brought to the manor, healers miraculously seem to bring him back to life. He rests a couple more days, and isn’t surprised when Felix comes to visit him. He scolds Glenn, and stays by his side for long hours.

Disobeying a direct order, Felix tells Glenn he’s sent a letter to inform Dimitri of his condition. They are days away from graduation, and Glenn mostly feels bad that this will be overshadowed by his predicament. Surprising both him and Felix, Dimitri gets there by midnight. Both brothers stare at him in wonder. It has been a year since they’ve seen him – he is taller, and his face significantly more angular.

He greets Felix warmly, before settling in the chair next to Glenn’s bed. He takes Glenn’s hand, with more care than Glenn remembers from him. “I will give it to you.” Glenn doesn’t need to ask what he’s talking about, and already salivates at the idea. Felix’s presence does not seem to bother Dimitri, who brings his wrist to Glenn’s mouth. “Bite me.”

Glenn does not need to be told twice, and sinks his teeth into Dimitri’s delicate skin. It tastes even better than the first time, if possible, and his moan of pleasure prompts Felix to stand up and leave. Dimitri does not react to that, and lets Glenn take all the blood he wants. He savors every drop. The feeding lasts significantly longer than the first one, and once again it is Dimitri that pushes Glenn away. “Thank you,” Glenn has time to say. “Thank you.”

He is able to walk to very next day, and feels much stronger than he usually is.

* * *

Dimitri does not return to the academy, but his year is validated. Glenn had prepared this day for years now, and soon Rufus will finally leave the throne.

Everything happens peacefully, and the biggest part of the population is glad to see Dimitri finally ruling his Kingdom. The news of his coming coronation spread through Faerghus, and most of the nobles are able to make it to the ceremony. The feast isn’t as big as they used to be, a way to show that the new King is aware of how poor the Kingdom is, and that efforts are made on their part too. Like Glenn expected, it is enough to do the trick – Dimitri is well welcomed on the throne, and congratulated by many. Glenn is always in his shadow, whispering all the things he needs to know, and all the things he needs to avoid doing.

Felix comes back to Fhirdiad during that time. Glenn decides it is the right time to ask him to stay here, and help him. Felix says he’d rather die than see Dimitri’s face every day. Glenn respects his wish to go back to Fraldarius, once the ceremonies are over. Dimitri looks heartbroken, and confides in Glenn that he had wished the years apart would have made him realize he had missed their friendship. Glenn isn’t convinced that this is the end of it, but Dimitri does not believe that.

The first years of Dimitri’s reign are rather calm. Glenn had planned every political, social, economic issue that would come up and solved them quickly. Dimitri has the charisma to go with it, and has already proved himself on the battlefield.

Then, when is celebrated his twentieth birthday, Dimitri asks Glenn, “When will be your wedding?”

Glenn had, admittedly, completely forgotten about that. “Not planned yet. I’ll talk to Ingrid about it.” Their engagement had been their parent’s doing, and now that Glenn is essentially deciding for himself of his future, he’s certain he can talk sincerely to Ingrid about her true wishes. She most likely agrees on their mutual disinterest of marrying each other. But Dimitri looks at him with badly hidden sadness. Had he been glad to know Glenn would marry soon? “To be honest, I don’t know if I want to marry at all.” He confesses, wanting to be honest with Dimitri.

Dimitri looks at him in surprise. “Nonsense! You, of all people, deserve to be cared for that way.”

Dimitri always had big ideas about ideal love and grand wedding confessions, so that much does not surprise Glenn. He smiles. “Well, I’d say there’s a more urgent wedding. The Kingdom needs a Queen, Dimitri, and you’re already a bit old now. Anyone in mind?” He teases. He knows, theoretically, all the names of suitable women Dimitri could marry that would heavily benefit them diplomatically. But because this is Dimitri, Glenn knows he will want to marry for love, and that Glenn will let him.

But Dimitri does not blush, or shy away from the conversation. He takes a long look at Glenn, and sighs. “It is difficult to say.”

The thought that Dimitri, some day, will belong to someone that is not Glenn, brings an uncomfortable tightness in his heart. He does not allow himself to show any of that. “You’ll know in time.” He says, and hopes that it doesn’t make him a liar.

* * *

Ingrid agrees to break off the engagement. She scolds Glenn for taking so much time.

Felix comes to Fhirdiad occasionally, and Glenn catches sight of him and Dimitri conversing more than once. He is glad to see them happy again.

* * *

Glenn’s legitimacy to have a voice is questioned, more and more frequently. People forget about his power, and remember how close he once came to death. Behind closed doors, then publicly, he is called all the names the common folk use to describe his kind. There is peace in Faerghus, and the nobles seem to forget the price for it. Dimitri does his best to shush the normalized slander towards the Fraldarius bloodline, but it does not stop public opinion from shifting.

The King is manipulated by the beast, he is his puppet, he needs to be freed. Such talk is common. Glenn has dreams where he kills Dimitri, kills his father, kills Lambert. Kyphon’s blessing is in his blood, and in his blood is the wolf’s curse, leaving him wishing for more blood. Glenn does not see himself in mirrors, never had, but he begins to wonder what he would see, and if he would see something at all.

In the end, the infamous keeper of secrets doesn’t use any them when it is officially approved that he is dismissed from his functions altogether. A decision the King would never have agreed to, had Glenn not nearly begged him to. A decision he comes to regrets very quickly. Someone new is designated as official bodyguard of the King, and the Fraldarius name is covered in shame. There is joy in the streets, the day Glenn is banned from ever getting close to a Blaiddyd again. His kind shouldn’t rule, and preferable die.

The first thing he does is check on Felix, who has settled in a friend’s home. His brother is as equally worried for him, but Glenn reassures him, tells him that everything will be alright. Felix does not believe him, making him a liar. He does not believe Glenn when he tells him it was the best decision to avoid more conflict, and that the Kingdom’s safety comes first. He does not believe Glenn when he says he’ll be fine.

Glenn disappears into the night.

* * *

He’s deep into the woods, when he feels someone calling his name. He does not hear a single voice, yet something tugs on his heart, something he had promised to forget.

The feeling does not go away, until Glenn truly hears someone footsteps approaching. There, comes the King, whose formal attire has been traded for the one used for long walks.

“Dimitri,” Glenn breathes out. Months had passed, yet his fondness had not gone away.

Dimitri doesn’t say anything, and throws his arms around Glenn. His body is shaking from emotion against Glenn’s. “My friend, come back to me – I looked for you everywhere, I did not know if I would find you.”

If Glenn had done things right, Dimitri never would have. Now they have to break each others hearts, all over again. “I can’t. You should be in Fhirdiad right now.” He says, because that is the most logical thing he can think of. Yet his mouth finds Dimitri’s neck through the layers of clothes, and relishes in the beating of his heart.

“You are killing me,” Dimitri replies. He breathes in Glenn’s scent, and nudges him closer. “How good would the Kingdom do, with their King dead?”

“You won’t die.” He takes the invitation, and moves the clothes out of the way to have access to Dimitri’s skin there. “You should not have come looking for me.”

“Oh, I will die, if I cannot wake up and see your face in the morning. I will die, if I rule and don’t have you by my side. And you will be the one killing me, every day. You pledged your life to me, and now I demand that you come home with me.” With much sorrow, Glenn bites Dimitri, sucking up all the blood he can find. He hugs Dimitri with matching fervor, and Dimitri moans into the embrace. “Glenn.” He drinks, like a dying man, and does not stop. “Glenn..”

Breathless, Glenn pulls away, needing to see what look Dimitri is wearing. His eyes are hazy, his mouth gaping. “I lied to you,” Glenn confesses. “There is someone I would have liked to marry.”

Dimitri takes it as an invitation to pull Glenn into a kiss, and their lips collide awkwardly. Dimitri isn’t discouraged, and kisses Glenn like he had been waiting for that moment for years. He only pauses to propose. “Marry me.”

Glenn kisses him again, before answering. “You know that’s impossible. If I were to return to Fhirdiad, that would most likely –”

“I do not care,” Dimitri interrupts. “I love you more than anything else. I love you more than my country. If they depose of you, they depose of me. And I will not go down without a fight.”

Then, Glenn realizes, that nothing this time will change Dimitri’s mind. He kisses this stubborn, genuine man once more, lingering longer. “Then I guess I have to honor my word, and follow you til the very end.”

Dimitri looks overjoyed, and pulls Glenn back into another passionate kiss.

Kyphon’s blessing led Dimitri back into Glenn’s arms, and together they spend the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
